Various consumer electronic devices such as laptops and handheld or mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones) include a light sensing module. Examples of such light sensing modules include ambient light sensors and proximity sensors. Space often is at a premium in the type of devices into which the module is to be integrated. Thus, it is desirable to provide light sensing modules that have good light collection capabilities, that are compact, and that can help reduce manufacturing costs. It also would be desirable to provide cost-effective techniques by which such modules can be mass produced.